


Red, White and Blue Is The New Black

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt "Dead" @ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White and Blue Is The New Black

**Author's Note:**

> Character Death.

 

  
Wanda knew there was something wrong the moment she saw Natasha. "What is it?"

Natasha didn't answer, instead she put down what she was carrying by the door and then went to Wanda and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"What is it my love?"

"He's dead."

"Who is..."

Wanda looked at the object by the door. The shield. "Steve, you mean Steve?" Wanda broke the embrace to look at Natasha.

"Yes. Steve's dead."

"How? When?"

"Last night. On mission, Fury's managed to keep it quiet until everyone knows."

"That is..." Wanda didn't have the words. "Why do you have his shield."

Natasha burst out laughing.

Wanda frowned. "What is funny? I don't understand. You said Steve is dead, and you laugh?"

"I'm laughing because the answer to your question is even more crazy than the fact that he's dead." The humorless smile fell from her lips.

"Explain it to me, why do you have it Natasha?"

"Because Fury wants me to take over," Natasha said. "He wants me to be Captain America."

Wanda looked at the shield, then at Natasha again. "And you said yes."

"Told you it was crazy. I'm not even American."

Wanda blinked. "Not by birth. But I think there is no one better to do what he did. I think you will look good in red, white and blue."

Natasha sighed, "I'm gonna miss the black."

Wanda pulled her back in close, feeling Natasha's turmoil even through her efforts to not read her emotions.


End file.
